


You are my precious person

by Yearning4that1person (Howl73)



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl73/pseuds/Yearning4that1person
Summary: Tatsumi Souichi realizes it is Morinaga Tetsuhiro's birthday while talking to Kanako and hears he has surprise plans to wine and dine his Senpai from Hiroto. What will Souichi do when Morinaga's plans to come to his side falls through?
Relationships: Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You are my precious person

Tatsumi Souichi was drowning in pleasure. Shivers raced down as Tetsuhiro continued to lick the whipped cream with mind numbing focus even blindfolded with his Senpai's tie.

The blindfold was his idea because he hoped that with eyes bound Morinaga can't make him mindless with passion within moments. Tatsumi Souichi wanted control of this occassion. But as usual he was reduced to whimpering hot mess as Morinaga knew all his sensitive points even with his eyes closed. He had no idea on how many times he was painted , dressed and memorized meticulously in Morinaga's fantasies over these eight years.

"It's sweet senpai , I love you, will you kiss me now" when hot breath and these words assaulted Souichi's ears he unhesitatingly found Tetsuhiro's lips. It dawned on him suddenly how much he was yearning for this moment since he boarded the shikansen for Hummatsu with no prior plans of travel.

The thought of Morinaga's disappointed face as he read his message that he wouldn't be able to make it back that day spurred him to make the snap decision to travel here though he was on his way back from an interview at that time. Morinaga's various faces were stamped for a long time in souichi's memory and he hated to see him or even imagine him feeling down. 

"Souichi this is like a dream. I never imagined you would come all this way for my birthday, that too in a suit! You melt me" the heat and passion of Tetsuhiro's words pierced Souichi's heart. It made him push Morinaga on his back and climb over to lay his ears over his heart to feel its fast rhythm. He was grateful his blushing red face couldn't be seen. Tetsuhiro's big warm hands lovingly hugged their naked bodies together and it felt like home after weeks of making do with just phone calls.

Though Tatsumi doesn't show it he loves being enveloped by Tetsuhiro his voice close to his ears and the big hands holding him close. Those were his favourite times equal to their more intimate moments.

"So,Souichi will you allow me a birthday request" teased Tetsuhiro."Baka, coming here, calling you to a hotel for a big birthday dinner and this now isn't enough" grumbled a squirming Souichi getting distracted by fingers dipping in. 

"The more I feel Senpai's love, the more greedy I get. I can't help it. Hear me out please, before you say no". This earned Tetsuhiro a smack as Souichi leaned back to glare. The blindfold was in the way of conveying his irritation properly so he reached out and pulled it off. Ofcourse he then had to kiss those eyes shut while murmuring "what is it" feeling drunk by the love brimming in Tetsuhiro's gaze.

"You know I want keep you close as mine forever. I have been carrying this with me for a year waiting for the moment you will seek me out. Souichi wear my ring. With lab work you might find it bothersome, so I even got a thin chain to keep it around your neck if you so prefer" Tetsuhiro rushed the words out Souichi felt his tremble and increased heart beat even in his surprise. 

"You sure pick your moments. Asking me this while leaving me on edge" Souichi folded his hands around Tetsuhiro's cheeks and gave him a gentle kiss. "Ofcourse I will do anything that will make you happy Tetsuhiro. You are my precious person for all these long years. Let's finish first, I don't want to let you go now". 

The night was long as Souichi deciding to ride him fired up Tetsuhiro and turned him insatiable. Souchi even in his exhausted state hugged and spooned leaving Morinaga to resolve asking boldly to share a shower come morning.


End file.
